


On a hunch

by sarak420



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarak420/pseuds/sarak420
Summary: 은조님 리퀘스트. 로빈과 데미안이 동일인임을 모르면서 슈퍼보이로 활동하는 존이 데미안과 사귑니다.Jondami. Jonathan doesn't know that Robin and Damian are the same person. They have romantic relationship.





	On a hunch

1.  
"로빈들은 항상 이런 식이야."

비스트 보이가 몸을 세차게 흔들며 말했다. 젖은 털에서 물이 후드득 떨어졌다. 존은 일부러 몸을 허공에 띄우며 자리를 피했다. 존이 서 있던 자리에 점처럼 작은 물자국이 남았다. 존은 흠뻑 젖은 녹색 강아지를 바라보며 물었다.

"로빈들? 로빈은 한 명이잖아."

존은 저스티스 리그에 보고를 올리고 있는 로빈을 바라보았다. 발목까지 내려오는 검은 망토에, 얼굴의 반을 가린 가면, 냉혹한 태도와 잘 안 어울리는 작은 체구, 언뜻 보이는 볼 선이 앳된 소년. 존이 아는 로빈은 냉정하고 고압적인 아이였다. 아이라고 생각하는 이유는 로빈의 목소리가 앳된 탓도 있었고, 언젠가 한 번 배트맨과 로빈의 대화를 엿들은 적이 있기 때문이었다. 로빈은 배트맨을 '아버지'라고 불렀다. 곧바로 '배트맨'이라고 정정하기는 했지마는, 말투에 남은 투정 어린 어조가 꼭 존 또래 아이들이 부모님과 대화할 때 같았다.

"쓸데없는 소리 하지 마."

로빈은 젖은 몸으로 물을 뚝뚝 흘리는 짐승에게 쯧, 하고 혀를 차고는 하늘에 떠 있는 존의 발목을 붙잡았다. 할 말이 있으니 내려오라는 뜻이었다. 존은 발목을 흔들어 로빈의 손길을 뿌리쳤다. 존은 발밑에 닿는 딱딱한 질감을 느끼며 로빈을 바라보았다. 늘 가족이 적어도 두어명은 죽은 듯 꾹 다물린 입이나, 작은 콧망울을 보면 도무지 같은 또래라고 생각할 수 없었다.

"어린이는 집에 가서 잘 시간이야, 슈퍼보이."

옆에 서 있던 레이븐이 혀를 내미는 시늉을 했다. 키드 플래시는 딱 한 마디만 했다. 우웩. 로빈은 노골적인 비아냥에도 아랑곳 않고 존의 어깨를 잡고 오토바이 옆 보조석에 태웠다. 로빈은 슈퍼보이에게만 친절해. 비스트보이가 빈정거렸다. 스타 파이어는 그저 싱글싱글 웃기만 했다. 존은 로빈의 태도가 자신에게만 묘하게 다정한 데에 무슨 꿍꿍이가 있지 않을까 걱정이 되었다. 존이 가까이서 본 바, 로빈은 만인에게 모질고 불친절하며 속내를 알 수 없는 히어로였다.

가끔은 히어로가 맞나 의심스러울 정도였는데, 범인의 눈을 가린 채로 레이븐을 시켜 허공에 띄워 올렸을 때는 틴 타이탄즈가 악의 결사가 아닌가 의심했을 정도였다. 로빈이 공중에서 살려달라고 버둥거리는 악당에게 '악과의 타협은 없다. 그러나 악인도 선을 행할 능력은 되지 않는가. 어서 잔당의 위치를 불어라.' 라고 말하는 모습은 부모님이 존만 빼놓고 보던 범죄 영화 속 대사처럼 들렸다.

존은 그런 로빈의 이상한 친절과 호의에 공포스러움마저 느꼈다. 바닥이 투명한 유리로 된 배를 타고 항해하는데, 발 밑에서 식인 물고기 떼가 이빨을 들이밀다가 어두운 밤바다 속으로 사라지길 반복하는 기분이었다. 로빈의 친절은 갑작스러웠고, 대중이 없었다. 로빈과 슈퍼보이는 고속도로를 달렸다. 날아갈 수도 있는 존에게 오토바이로 고속도로를 달리는 행위는 강아지 등 위에 타서 돌아다니는 것 같았다. 느리고 불편했다. 존은 오토바이를 모는 로빈을 올려다보았다. 헬멧에 비친 가로등 불빛이 빠르게 사라졌다. 심박수가 평소보다 빨랐다. 오토바이를 운전해서 그런거겠지, 라고 존은 태평하게 생각하며 하품을 했다. 집에 가면 바로 자야했다. 침대에 누워서 시간을 허비 할 틈이 없었다.

내일은 데미안과 데이트가 있는 날이다.

2\. 침대에 누워있던 존은 침대보에 온 몸을 둘둘 말린 채 낯선 차 뒷자석에 짐짝처럼 실렸다. 자동차에서 가죽 가죽 냄새와 갓 구운 와플 냄새가 났다. 존은 눈곱이 말라붙은 눈을 비비며 크게 하품했다. 도로를 달리는 자동차는 미미한 진동을 내며 매끄럽게 달렸다. 존은 팔짱을 낀 채 초조하게 손가락을 두드리는 데미안에게 '안녕' 이라고 인사했다.

"모처럼 있는 데이트라서 아버지의 자동차와 기사들까지 빌려왔는데 너는 자고 있고, 너희 어머니는 잠옷 차림이시고, 너희 아버지는 와플을 굽고 계시더군."

존은 졸린 머리로 생각을 정리하려고 애썼다. 우선 브루스 웨인의 거대한 자가용 중 하나에 탑승한 감상은 첫째 '향수 냄새가 난다' 였고 둘째로 '넓다'였다. 데미안이 앉은 좌석과 존이 앉은 좌석 사이에 어른 한 명이 누워도 괜찮을 만큼의 간격이 있었다. 존은 이불에 말린 몸을 꿈지럭거렸다. 데미안은 빈틈없이 완벽해보였다. 목까지 올라오는 검은색 와이셔츠에, 녹색 넥타이가 데미안의 눈 색과 잘 어울렸다. 단정한 정장 바지와 안 어울리는 스니커즈가 흠이였지만, 존과 함께 샀던 물건인지라 존은 '그 신발 너랑 안 어울린다'고 말 할 수 없었다.

"시간은 많아 데미안."  
"네게는 시간이 많을 지 몰라도 나는 바빠. 오늘도 새벽부터 큰 일을 끝내고 겨우 날아왔단 말이야."

데미안이 하는 말에 거짓말은 없을 거라고 존은 근거없이 확신했다. 존의 부모님이 말하길 데미안은최근 아버지와 큰 형을 따라다닌다고 했다. 무슨 일인지는 가르쳐주지 않았지만 존이 잘 몰라도 되는 일이라고 하신걸로 보아 무언가 중요하고 은밀한 일임이 분명했다.

"그래서 오늘 우리 뭐하고 놀까?"  
"네가 알아서 정해."

차 안은 적당히 따뜻했다. 데미안은 약간 졸렸는 지 눈을 게슴츠레 뜬 채로 창문에 머리를 기댔다. 존은 데미안과 자고 싶었다. 햇빛이 들어오는 창가에서 푹신한 이불을 두르고 잡담을 하다 그대로 졸아도 즐거울 것 같았다. 아니면 보드게임을 하거나. 존의 방은 햇빛이 잘 들어왔다. 간간히 들리는 소 울음소리나 개 짖는 소리를 빼면 그리 나쁘지 않았다. 아니면 주크박스가 있는 동네 햄버거 집에 가도 좋을 것 같았다. 감자튀김이 맛없는 점을 제외하면 괜찮은 햄버거 집에서 함께 콜라에 햄버거를 먹어도 충분할 것 같았다. 아니면 높은 나무 위에 올라가 산등성이를 타고 불어오는 바람이 머리카락을 충분히 헤집고 사라질 때까지 가만히 있어도 즐거울 것 같았다.

데미안이 시시하게 생각할 지도 모른다는 생각에 대답을 망설이는데, 데미안이 조용히 눈을 감은 채 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기 시작했다. 존은 잠든 데미안 옆으로 다가갔다. 꺾인 고개를 바로 고쳐주는 대신 이불을 둘러주고, 운전석으로 향하는 무전에 '조금 천천히 가 달라'고 부탁했다. 운전수는 대답 대신 달리는 속도를 늦췄다. 존은 잠든 데미안을 바라보며 볼에 키스했다.

3.  
운전기사는 존과 데미안을 웨인 저택에 내려주었다. 데미안은 언제 잠들었냐는 듯 반듯한 걸음걸이로 저택 부지를 걸었다. 존은 그 뒤를 조용히 뒤따랐다. 개 한 마리가 컹컹 짖었다. 데미안이 키우는 개 타이투스인 줄 알았으나 털 색이 달랐다. 잔디밭 저 편에서 달려오던 개가 데미안에게 천천히 다가왔다. 개와 함께 데미안과 비슷하게 생긴 어른도 다가왔다. 데미안의 아버지였다. 존은 데미안의 아버지를 주로 뉴스에서 보았다. 데미안의 아버지는 수많은 여자들과 키스를 하고, 돈독한 사이임을 숨기지 않는 남자였다. 존은 데미안이 그런 아버지와 다른 연애관을 가지고 있길 바랐다. 만약 데미안이 존을 두고 다른 남자나 여자와 바람을 핀다면, 화가 나서 데미안에게 못된 말을 할 지도 몰랐다.

두 부자는 존이 없는 사람이라도 되는 양 서로 할 말을 늘어놓았다. 존은 이 사람들이 사람 말로 말을 하는건지 의심이 들었다. 말 소리가 들리기는 하는데, 알아들을 수 있는 말이 거의 없었다. 브루스 웨인은 거실에 들어서서야 대화를 멈추고 데미안에게 존과 재밌게 놀라며 사라졌다.

"이야, 좋을 때다. 그렇지 팀?"

존은 거실에 앉은 험악한 인상의 사내와, 데미안과 사이가 좋지 않다는 셋째형을 보고 저도 모르게 흠칫 놀라고 말았다. 데미안은 새치머리가 있는 사내를 '한때나마 아버지를 중심으로 무슨 관계가 있었지만 더이상 법적으로는 아무 사이도 아닌 사람'으로, 사이가 나쁜 형을 '언젠가 아무 사이도 아니게 되길 바라는 사람'으로 지칭했다. '더이상 아무 사이도 아닌 사람'은 그 말을 듣고 데미안의 머리를 한 대 쥐어 박았다. 사내가 데미안의 머리카락 사이에 손을 넣고 마구잡이로 흐트러뜨렸다. 데미안네 셋째 형은 데미안의 표정이 굳어질 수록 기분이 좋아져가는듯 싱글벙글 웃으며 두 사람의 모습을 지켜보았다. 존은 데미안이 이를 꽉 깨무는 소리를 듣고 괜시리 마음이 불편해져서 '데미안, 네 방 구경시켜줘.' 하고 말했다. 두 남자는 말없이 눈빛으로 의견을 주고받았다. 새치 머리 남자가 존의 등을 팡팡 때리며 말했다.

"꼬마 괴물. 우리 쪼끄만한 그램린이랑 잘 지내야 한다."  
"내 일에 참견하지 마."

데미안이 벌레 쫒듯 남자의 손등을 찰싹 때렸다. 그러자 가만히 웃고 있던 데미안의 셋째 형이 "내 연애에 참견하지 마, 겠지." 라고 데미안의 말을 고쳐주었다. 존은 데미안의 얼굴을 흘끗 바라보았다. 데미안은 양 볼과 귀가 빨개진 채로 씩씩거렸다. 존은 데미안이 패악질을 부리기 전에 얼른 데미안의 팔을 끌고 계단으로 향했다.

4\. 존은 데미안의 방에서 아침 식사 대신 팝콘을 먹으며 오래된 흑백 영화를 보았다. 두 사내가 도난맞은 물건을 찾기 위하여 돌아다니는 영화였다. 머리카락이 검고 우울해보이는 남자가 흥분하며 '자네의 추리는 굉장하네.' 라고 말했다. 시체처럼 창백하고 신경질적인 남자가 우울한 남자에게 키스를 했다. 격정적인 키스였다. 화면 너머로 그 열기가 전해질 정도였다. 존은 제멋대로 뛰기 시작한 가슴을 부여잡으며 데미안을 바라보았다. 데미안은 목까지 새빨개진 채였다.

두 사람은 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 키스했다. 데미안의 입술은 버석했다. 건조한 입술 사이로 미지근한 한숨이 새어나왔다. 넓고 공허한 방에 데미안의 심장 소리가 울려퍼졌다. 쿵, 쿵, 쿵, 하고 울리는 소리에 기시감이 들었다. 대사가 들리지 않을 정도로 키스에 집중했다. 이제 영화 속 두 사내는 알몸으로 침대에 누워 담배를 피웠다.

"우울증 약을 끊으니까 매사가 짜증나. 약을 끊고 나니까 계속 화내고 짜증내고. 후우."  
"추리와 약은 자네를 지탱하는 유이한 수단인가? 그렇다면 나는 대체 자네에게 무엇이란 말인가?"  
"자네는 내게 영원한 사람이요, 말라붙지 않는 사랑이지."

신경질적인 사내가 한숨을 쉬며 우울해보이는 사내의 뺨에 입을 맞췄다. 두 사람의 대사 소리가 잘 들리지 않았다. 속삭이는 목소리이기도 했고, 데미안의 심장 소리가 더 크게 울린 탓도 있었다. 존은 가랑이 사이에 얌전히 있던 고추가 자기 주장을 하려고 머리를 드는 것을 손으로 눌렀다. 데미안의 넓은 방이 심장 뛰는 소리로 가득찼다. 데미안은 머뭇거리는 존을 뒤로 자빠트렸다. 부드러운 러그 사이로 고양이 털이 보였다.

존은 고간 사이에 자리를 잡은 데미안을 밀어낼 지, 아니면 이대로 가만히 있어야 하는 지 고민했다. 데미안은 존의 얼굴을 한 번, 그리고 존의 앞섬을 한 번 번갈아보고는 그대로 존의 바지를 내렸다. 고무줄 바지와 촌스러운 속옷이 내려가자 껍질이 까진 성기가 말간 물을 흘리며 바지 밖으로 튀어나왔다. 데미안은 영화 속 우울한 사내가 신경질적인 남자에게 해준 것 처럼 성기를 입에 물고 힘껏 빨았다. 고개를 뒤로 뺐다 앞으로 하길 반복하는 동안 존의 성기 주변이 축축하게 젖어갔다. 존은 간질간질한 감촉에 가슴을 부여잡으며 헉헉거렸다.

허벅지 안쪽이 떨렸다. 혀는 부드럽고, 볼은 불처럼 뜨거웠다. 존은 소변을 참가다 갑자기 낼 때처럼 찌릿한 감촉에 덜덜 떨면서 데미안의 머리를 힘껏 밀었다. 손가락에 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 데미안은 입과 턱, 목에 허여멀건 물이 튀었다. 존은 그게 보건시간에 배운 정액이구나, 하고 생각했다가 당혹감에 얼른 벌떡 일어났다. 데미안은 옷소매로 대충 얼굴을 닦고서는 존의 손을 잡았다. 존은 순순히 데미안의 손길에 끌려갔다. 데미안은 존의 손을 제 가슴 위에 닿게 했다. 빳빳하게 선 젖꼭지가 만져지고, 살갗 위로도 느낄 수 있을만큼 빠른 심장 박동이 느껴졌다.

"여기를 깨물어봐."

데미안은 왼손으로 오른쪽 목덜미를 가리켰다. 존은 왜 깨물라는건 지 이해할 수 없어 의아해 하면서도 순순히 요구를 들어주었다. 존은 데미안의 와이셔츠 단추를 반 정도 풀었다. 데미안은 찬 공기 때문인지, 아니면 가슴이 드러난 탓인지 몸을 달달 떨었다. 존은 데미안의 팽팽한 목을 혀로 핥다가, 그대로 살짝 깨물었다. 데미안은 존이 사정했을 때 낸 신음소리와 비슷한 소리를 내며 부르르 떨었다. 아픈게 좋은가? 존은 데미안의 목덜미를 다시 한 번 세차게 빨아당기다가 콱 깨물며 생각했다. 입을 떼고 나니 붉은 자국이 남았다. 피가 몰려 생긴 흔적이었다. 데미안은 풀었던 단추를 도로 채우며 목을 감췄다.

타앙. 조잡한 총소리가 들렸다. 우울한 인상의 남자가 총에 맞았다. 목과 가슴에 피를 흘리며 죽어갔다. 신경질적인 남자가 오열했다. 서툴었던 흥분이 가라앉으며, 존과 데미안은 언제 그랬냐는 듯 다시 스크린을 바라보았다. 존은 비릿한 냄새와 데미안의 체온이 남긴 잔열을 느꼈다.

5\. 새벽 공기가 체온을 한웅큼씩 훔치며 달아났다. 레이븐이 망토를 여미며 레드 로빈 곁에 바짝 다가섰다. 레드 로빈의 날개같은 망토가 바람에 흔들거렸다. 레이븐과 레드 로빈이 함께 있는 모습은꼭 새 두마리가 외풍을 막아보려고 머리를 쓰는 것 같았다. 

존은 망토에 달린 모자를 깊게 뒤집어 쓴 채 걸어오는 로빈과 그 뒤를 따라오는 붉은 헬멧을 쓴 남자를 바라보았다. 건장한 사내와 함께 서 있는 로빈은 안 그래도 작은 체구가 유난스레 더 작아 보였다. 데미안과 그의 형들을 볼 때 처럼, 큰 사람 옆에 있는 소년은 원래 키에 비해 훨씬 왜소해보였다. 헬멧을 쓴 남자는 로빈이 음침하게 모자를 눌러쓰고 있는 게 마음에 안들었는지 장갑 낀 손으로 모자를 확 제쳤다. 존은 순간적이지만 로빈의 목덜미에 피멍 같은 게 찍힌 모습을 보고 훅 숨을 들이켰다. 움푹한 잇자국과 검붉은 피멍이었다. 로빈은 존의 시선을 느꼈는지, 아니면 모자가 벗겨진 게 마음에 들지 않았는 지 입술을 씹으며 다시 모자를 뒤집어 썼다.

"다신 그런 짓 하지 마, 레드 후드."  
"왜? 계속 할 건데? 이 자리 도둑아."  
"로빈이란 자리는 내가 태어나기 전부터 내 자리여야 하는 자리였어. 건방진 타이어 도둑, 뒷골목 부랑아야. 그리고 자리 도둑은 레드 로빈이겠지. 레드 로빈은 네 무덤에 흙이 뿌려지기도 전부터 네 자리를 훔치려고 준비하고 있었을걸."

레드 후드는 로빈의 머리를 쥐여박는 시늉을 하며 레드 로빈과 눈빛을 주고 받았다. 존은 그들의 행동에 기시감이 들었다. 로빈은 그런 두 사람의 곁에서 벗어나 스타파이어와 귀엣말을 주고받고 있는 나이트윙의 옆에 바짝 붙었다. 존은 로빈의 행동을 뚫어져라 바라보았다. 나이트윙은 그런 존에게서 로빈을 보호하기라도 하려는 듯, 한 팔로 로빈을 감쌌다. 로빈은 나이트윙의 팔을 붙든 채 잠자코 서 있었다. 

나이트윙과 스타파이어가 하는 말은 외계어 같았다. 스타파이어가 외계인이자 전사이며 공주임을 감안해볼 때 정말 외계어일 지도 몰랐다. 로빈은 그 말을 알아듣는건지, 아니면 그저 그런 척 하는 것 뿐인지 스타파이어를 바라보며 드문드문 고개를 끄덕였다. 고개가 움직일 때마다 옷자락이 벌어지며 목덜미에 난 피멍이 선명하게 보였다. 사람의 잇자국도 함께였다. 살이 이에 찢겨 패인 자국이 아파보였다. 존은 목을 깨물릴 때마다 허리를 들썩이며 쌕쌕댔던 데미안을 떠올렸다. 숨소리와 감촉을 떠올리는 것만으로도 숨이 빠듯했다. 존은 강풍 소리로 들려오는 로빈의 심음을 들었다. 존과 눈이 마주칠 때마다 빠르게 뛰는 소리가 퍽 익숙했다. 아빠에게 심장 소리를 구분해 듣는 법을 배울 걸 그랬다고, 존은 때에 맞지 않는 후회에 잠긴 채 슈퍼걸의 호출에 따랐다.


End file.
